Procurando uma Sra Uchiha
by Jaqueline Masen Cullen
Summary: Sasuke havia acabado com todos os seus objetivos de vingança. O que faria agora da vida? Lembrando-se de sua primeira conversa no time 7 com Kakashi lembrou-se do seu segundo objetivo. Era hora de começar a procurar uma esposa.
1. Capítulo I Novos Planos

**Procurando uma Sra. Uchiha.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não é meu, mas eu vou roubar o Sasuke...

**Personagens Principais:** Sasuke e Sakura (novidade...)

**Resumo:** Sasuke havia acabado com todos os seus objetivos de vingança. O que faria agora da vida? Lembrando-se de sua primeira conversa no time 7 com Kakashi lembrou-se do seu segundo objetivo. Era hora de começar a procurar uma esposa. Mas quem seria digna do alto padrão Uchiha? E se a pessoa escolhida não estivesse mais ao seu alcance? Ele faria estar! Uchiha Sasuke nunca desiste.

**Capítulo I – Novos Planos**

Em meio a floresta, próximo da Vila da Chuva, um garoto pálido, com cabelos rebeldes, e olhos ônix, se encontrava sentado em tronco de árvore pensativo. Juugo, companheiro da equipe Taka interrompe o silêncio existente entre as 4 pessoas presentes e indaga:

- Sasuke, o que pretende agora que os anciões de Konoha estão mortos? Sei que não foi você que matou, mas depois do ataque de Pein, os velhos praticamente morreram do coração. Aliás, praticamente não sobraram membros da Akatsuki, já que os poucos vivos, sumiram do mapa, tentando reencontrar forças. Iremos em busca de alguma outra vingança? Nos juntaremos aos membros restantes da Akatsuki? Ou tem outros planos?

Sasuke permaneceu silencioso. Ele estava pensando exatamente na mesma coisa. Agora que havia cumprido seus objetivos de vingança estava totalmente sem rumo, sem saber o que fazer. Nesse instante ele tem uma lembrança.

Flashback

Sasuke tinha 12 anos e encontrava-se sentado junto a seus companheiros do agora formado time 7: Haruno Sakura e Usumaki Naruto. Seu sensei Hatake Kakashi havia perguntado quais eram seus planos para o futuro.

- Pretendo matar um certo alguém e reconstruir o meu clã.

Fim do Flashback

Bem não tinha ocorrido exatamente como tinha planejado. Seu irmão estava morto, mas na realidade ele descobriu que Itachi havia matado sua família por ordens dos Conselho de Anciões de Konoha. Esse também estava morto. Durante a invasão da Akatsuki a Konoha, muito haviam morrido, dentre eles, os velhos e os principais membros da Akatsuki, Pein e Madara. Quem diria que o Dobe do Naruto juntamente com a irritante Sakura iriam ficar tão fortes a ponto de acabar com a Akatsuki?

Isso ocorreu havia um ano. Nesse tempo Sasuke, juntamente com o Time Taka vivia fazendo algumas missões pela Vila da Chuva para sobreviver. Mas já se cansara disso e precisava de vez assentar sua vida. A pergunta de Juugo, havia feito com que se lembrasse de seu segundo objetivo. Reconstruir seu clã. Já passava da hora de arrumar uma boa mulher, que atendesse aos critérios que desejava para esposa, para se tornar a Sra. Uchiha.

- Bem não sei o que vocês vão fazer, mas eu os estou dispensando. Seguirei sozinho a partir de agora. Tenho algumas metas a alcançar e não preciso de ninguém para isso. "A não ser uma mulher." – pensou.

- Eu pretendo virar um matador de aluguel. Se você não precisa mais de mim seguirei com a minha vida. Até mais Uchiha.

- Adeus Suigetsu.

- Eu vou continuar aqui na Vila da Chuva, Sasuke. Boa sorte com suas novas metas!

- Obrigado Juugo. Desejo o mesmo.

- Sasuke-kun você não pode me deixar! – Dizendo isso a ruiva, se atirara em cima de Sasuke, grudando nele como uma cobra dando bote.

- Karin...me larga... – o garoto falou tentando se livrar das garras da ruiva.

Com muito esforço se soltou. Karin não deixaria ele ir atrás de outra mulher tão facilmente. Bem. Ele queria ser justo. Daria a Karin a chance de tentar mostrar que havia algo dentro daquela cabeça oca dela.

- Karin...que tal um jantar de despedida?

**N/A:** Bem...depois dos comentários dá minha primeir fic de Naruto aqui, resolvi fazer finalmente uma fic maior. Espero que gostem dessa. É com muito carinho que escrevo para vocês!

Beijossss


	2. Capítulo II Candidata nº1 Karin

**Procurando uma Sra. Uchiha.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não é meu, mas eu vou roubar o Sasuke...

**Personagens Principais:** Sasuke e Sakura (novidade...)

**Resumo:** Sasuke havia acabado com todos os seus objetivos de vingança. O que faria agora da vida? Lembrando-se de sua primeira conversa no time 7 com Kakashi lembrou-se do seu segundo objetivo. Era hora de começar a procurar uma esposa. Mas quem seria digna do alto padrão Uchiha? E se a pessoa escolhida não estivesse mais ao seu alcance? Ele faria estar! Uchiha Sasuke nunca desiste.

**Capítulo II – Candidata nº1 – Karin**

**Sasuke POV**

Eu no fundo sabia que era uma péssima idéia. Mas queria que fosse logo com ela, para não ter que gastar meu tempo caçando mulheres em outras vilas. Mas Karin é Karin. E mesmo com o melhor da minha boa vontade, jamais conseguiria aturar a Karin por mais de uma hora, quanto mais como minha esposa por uma vida toda. Idéia estúpida, pensar que ela podia ter jeito! E agora como eu saio daqui desse banheiro sem que ela me veja e tente me seguir?

**Fim do Sasuke POV**

Karin, obviamente aceitou com entusiasmo o convite de Sasuke para jantar. E ia dar mais um de seus abraços mutantes se o garoto não tivesse pressentido antes e dado um passo para trás, deixando que a mesma caísse de cara no chão.

- Bem nos encontramos ás 7 no Ichiho's Bar. Não se atrase. Não tolero atrasos. – E dizendo isso desapareceu, sem que a ruiva tivesse processado que enfim ela teria um encontro com o Uchiha Sasuke, o cara mais gostoso que ela havia conhecido na vida.

Sasuke já estava no Bar fazia 20 minutos. Realmente odiava atrasos, não entendia o porque das mulheres acharem que era legal fazer os homens esperarem. Ele escutou então a sineta da porta, indicando que alguém havia chegado. Era ela. Sabia sem sequer olhar, pois o cheiro daquele perfume forte e barato que ele odiava impregnou o local. Era esperar demais que ela chegaria com outro perfume que o agradasse. Afinal era a Karin. Suspirando o garoto percebeu que a noite seria longa.

Finalmente resolveu olhar em direção a ruiva que já vinha em direção ao balcão onde se encontrava. Vulgar. Essa foi à palavra que ele pensou que a melhor definiria. Usando um vestido vermelho colado no corpo que era uns dois palmos acima da coxa. O moreno odiou. Uma porque não gostava de mulheres oferecidas e Karin nem tinha um corpo assim tão bom para usar uma roupa dessas. As gordurinhas eram bem visíveis ali...

Bem, com essa chegada de Karin ele já sabia que ela nunca poderia ser a Sra. Uchiha. Sua mulher tinha que ser uma pessoa de respeito e não vulgar a ponto de parecer uma prostituta. Terminaria seu drink e despedindo-se buscaria a mulher certa para ser sua esposa. Mas como ele imaginava nada era fácil com Karin.

- Sasukinho querido!!!!! Vem cá com a Karin! Gostou da minha roupa? Escolhi especialmente para você! Depois do jantar a gente pode ir lá para casa...Sou toda sua...- E dizendo isso se jogou em cima do garoto quase o sufocando.

Com muito esforço o garoto conseguiu lançá-la no banco ao lado. Estava mais pálido ainda, se possível. Seus piores pesadelos estavam se realizando.

- Karin...acalme-se sim? Beba alguma coisa...- " quem sabe bêbada ela me dá a chance de escapar"- pensou.

Só piorou...Karin bêbada começou a fazer algum tipo de serenata aonde gritava coisas sem sentido como: "Saske eu te amooooooooooooo" e "O-deio margaridas". O pior foi quando ela começou a gritar chorando e dizendo que estava pior que uma baleia.

O dono do bar já olhava feio para o moreno que tentava a todo custar fazer com que Karin ficasse quieta. Mas quando ele se aproximava dela, a mesma tentava agarrá-lo fazendo com que ele se afastasse o mais rápido possível. Porém, em um descuido a garota conseguiu encurralá-lo contra o balcão e estava prestes a beijá-lo. Por sorte, ela pisou em algo que ela mesma havia jogado em uma de suas crises e acabou escorregando e caindo. Sasuke aproveitou a deixa para correr para o banheiro aonde se encontrava até agora, escutando Karin gritar por ele no salão.

**Sasuke POV**

Tem que haver um jeito de escapar sem que essa louca me veja. Notei então uma janela pequena no alto do banheiro. Com um pouco de esforço percebi que poderia passar por ela e escapar do bar. Dei um salto e arranquei a janela pulando para fora.

Olhei para a entrada do bar e lamentei pelo dono que ficaria agüentando a Karin. Eu não podia mais. E tirava uma importante lição para a análise das minhas candidatas. Se você já tem uma desconfiança a respeito da garota, não dê chances a ela. Ela pode ser uma Karin.

Passei no abrigo onde estava e peguei minhas coisas. Partiria agora para a Vila da Areia em busca da futura Sra. Uchiha.

**Fim do Sasuke POV**

**N/A:** Nhaaa...Mais um capítulo! E veio rápido...No começo os capítulos são curtinhos mesmo, mas depois eles vão aumentando...Espero que gostem!

Jana obrigada por ler! Espero que goste deste capítulo!

Bjusss


	3. Capítulo III Candidata nº2 Temari

**Procurando uma Sra. Uchiha.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não é meu, mas eu vou roubar o Sasuke...

**Personagens Principais:** Sasuke e Sakura (novidade...)

**Resumo:** Sasuke havia acabado com todos os seus objetivos de vingança. O que faria agora da vida? Lembrando-se de sua primeira conversa no time 7 com Kakashi lembrou-se do seu segundo objetivo. Era hora de começar a procurar uma esposa. Mas quem seria digna do alto padrão Uchiha? E se a pessoa escolhida não estivesse mais ao seu alcance? Ele faria estar! Uchiha Sasuke nunca desiste.

**Capítulo III – Candidata nº 2 – Temari**

**Sasuke POV**

Havia acabado de chegar a Vila da Areia. Foi muito fácil entrar, fiquei surpreso. O Kazekage devia tomar mais cuidado com a segurança da Vila.

Andei pelas ruas, meio sem rumo. Não sabia ao certo o que eu estava procurando. Por acaso estava esperando algum tipo de luz que incidiria sobre a garota certa para chamar ao encontro? Enquanto caminhava notei os olhares maliciosos que algumas garotas me lançavam. Certas coisas não mudavam. Desde Konoha, eu era perseguido por garotinhas irritantes interessadas apenas na minha aparência. Queria mais que isso em minha esposa.

Eu estou ficando disperso. Tenho que focar em achar alguém interessante nessa vila. Queria que minha esposa fosse uma Kunoichi. Quero uma mulher forte e corajosa ao meu lado e que entenda a minha vida de ninja. Nada melhor que uma que seja como eu.

Agora que pensei nisso de ninja, talvez fosse melhor se eu saísse com alguém que eu já conheço. Se eu não me engano, Gaara, o Kazekage, tinha uma irmã loira, até que bonita. Temari...acho que era esse o nome dela. Vou procurá-la.

**Fim Sasuke POV**

Sasuke chegou até o escritório de Gaara. Havia obtido informações de que o Kaze estava em Konoha visitando a noiva. Ficou surpreso. Não sabia que Gaara tinha se interessado por uma ninja de Konoha. Provavelmente era mais um tipo de acordo entre as vilas que já tinham tanta relação. Temari estava cuidado das coisas no escritório durante a ausência do irmão.

Temari sentiu um chakra forte se aproximando, mas não era de ninguém que se lembrasse. Estava irritada. Ela e Shikamaru haviam brigado, por mais uma vez ele preferir dormir que sair com ela. Surpresa observou o rapaz que entrou na sala.

- Uchiha Sasuke! Está ai alguém que não esperava ver em Suna. Perdeu o caminho da sua Vila ao tentar voltar para casa? – falou mordaz a garota.

- Boa Tarde para você também Temari. Eu ainda não pretendo voltar para Konoha, resolvi dar uma volta por outras vilas primeiro. Algum problema? – ele estava se esforçando para ser um cara legal e simpático. Sabia fazer o tipo quando era necessário.

- Nenhum. Fique a vontade, desde que não arrume confusão. Gaara não vai gostar de ter que lutar com você de novo.

- Realmente. Afinal ele está noivo não é? Deve estar mais preocupado em passar mais tempo com a garota.

- Você não se importa com quem ele está noivo? – Temari perguntou incrédula.

- Por que me importaria? – Indagou o moreno indiferente.

Temari ficou surpresa. Realmente a noiva do irmão tinha razão quando disse que o Uchiha pouco se importaria com o fato de ela casar com o outro. Mas ela sempre achou que o Uchiha nutrisse algum sentimento pela moça.

- Mudando de assunto. Gostaria de jantar essa noite, Temari? Pode me falar mais de como é a sua vida aqui em Suna...

A garota quase caiu da cadeira. Uchiha Sasuke estava convidando-a para jantar? Essa não podia perder. E seria uma boa vingança contra Shikamaru. Se ele não queria sair com ela tinha quem quisesse.

- Adoraria, Sasuke...

**Sasuke POV**

Esse jantar está entediante. Além dessa garota não falar ela quase não me de dá atenção. Isso me irrita profundamente. Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke! Ela tem noção da quantidade de garotas que gostariam de estar no lugar dela para ser Sra. Uchiha?

Se bem que era até melhor. Eu não queria uma esposa assim tão desligada. Queria uma mulher que se preocupasse comigo, que perguntasse sempre se eu estava bem, mesmo se eu respondesse de forma grossa com ela. Porque se ela me conhecesse e gostasse de mim, não ligaria para a forma que eu respondesse a ela. Porque ela saberia que esse é o meu jeito.

Olhei novamente para minha acompanhante que parecia quase dormir em cima da mesa. Será que sou tão chato assim? Resolvi questionar.

- Algum problema Temari?

- Não...é que...é melhor eu te contar Sasuke. Eu tenho um namorado...um namorado horrível, que prefere dormir a ficar comigo. E nos brigamos e eu achei que podia sair com outro cara que ia ser legal. Mas eu amo tanto o Shikamaru, Sasuke...

Era só o que me faltava. Virei ombro amigo para desabafo amoroso. Se bem que as palavras dela me lembraram minha despedida há alguns anos atrás e uma menina de cabelos rosados dizendo que me amava. Balancei a cabeça. Não era hora disso.

Uma coisa era certa. Temari não servia para ser Sra. Uchiha. E não pelo fato de ela ter um namorado, porque isso não importaria para mim se eu realmente gostasse dela. E sim porque não conseguiria agüentar a garota no meu pé reclamando por atenção o tempo todo como ela devia fazer com o pobre Shikamaru.

- Vá atrás dele Temari. Tenho certeza que vocês vão se entender e que ele gosta de você. – Não tinha tanta certeza, mas se isso fizesse com que ela parasse de se lamentar.

-Obrigada Sasuke! – Disse a garota me abraçando e quase me sufocando. Parece que esse era um mal de toda mulher.

Ela saiu correndo do restaurante, enquanto eu pagava a conta. Ao sair me deparei com ela e Shikamaru aos amassos na praça do centro. Parece que eles tinham se acertado. Não pude deixar de sentir uma certa inveja. Não queria estar com Temari no lugar de Shikamaru, mas sim com a garota certa para mim.

Sentei na calçada e pensei para onde partiria agora. E decidi que não adiantava mais enrolar que o único lugar que eu poderia encontrar a garota certa era a minha própria vila. Voltaria a Konoha.

**Fim do Sasuke POV**

**N/A: **Gente!!! Mais um capítulo postado! Mais uma candidata do Sasuke...rs...mas a partir do próximo que a coisa começa a engrenar. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

_Jéssicahg - Que bom que você a tempos não lê uma fic e resolveu ler essa e gostou. Espero que goste desse capítulo também!_

_Kurai_algumamerda - Eu posto rápido! *-*...Como eu tenho alguns capítulos prontos por enquanto eles não vão demorar a sair, pode ficar tranquila! Obrigada por comentar!_

_Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san - Ainda não vai demorar muito para a Sakura aparecer na fic. Aguarde!!!_

_Koorime Hyuuga - Realmente mulher não é problema para o Sasuke-kun...mas ele também é super exigente e não é qualquer uma que ele aceita! Eu adoro fics com o ponto de vista dele. Como a gente nunca sabe o que o Sasuke pensa é bom ter uma noção as vezes...rs. Espero que goste de mais essa candidata!_

_-Navii - Desculpa Naviii...o Sasuke já sabe que tem que vir para Jundiaí-SP quando ele procurar uma esposa brasileira...huahuahuahau...O dono do bar se ferrou com a Karin mesmo...acho melhor o Sasuke não aparecer por lá tão cedo! Obrigada por comentar!_

Espero que gostem desse capítulo também! Em breve posto o próximo! Beijos!!!


	4. Capítulo IV Volta a Konoha e 3ª Cand

**Procurando uma Sra. Uchiha.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não é meu, mas eu vou roubar o Sasuke...

**Personagens Principais:** Sasuke e Sakura (novidade...)

**Resumo:** Sasuke havia acabado com todos os seus objetivos de vingança. O que faria agora da vida? Lembrando-se de sua primeira conversa no time 7 com Kakashi lembrou-se do seu segundo objetivo. Era hora de começar a procurar uma esposa. Mas quem seria digna do alto padrão Uchiha? E se a pessoa escolhida não estivesse mais ao seu alcance? Ele faria estar! Uchiha Sasuke nunca desiste.

**Capítulo IV – Volta a Konoha e a terceira candidata**

**Sasuke POV**

Confesso que estava receoso de voltar a Konoha. Não sabia como seria recebido. Não participei do ataque à cidade, mas tinha interesse no mesmo para cumprir minha meta de acabar com os anciões. De qualquer forma isso era passado, eles já estavam mortos, e se eu fui bem recebido em Suna deveria ser aqui também.

- Identifique-se! – Bradou o guarda junto ao portão.

- Uchiha Sasuke – respondi desanimado. O guarda ficou branco. Acho que devia ser famoso por aqui.

O guarda virou-se e pediu ao outro que estava um pouco mais atrás que chamasse o Hokage. Sabia que Tsunade, após o ataque havia passado o cargo para aquele que ela considerou mais competente. Mas ainda não sabia quem era o tal cara.

De repente uma voz estridente me tirou dos devaneios.

- TTTEEEEEMMMMMEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Uma coisa era receber um abraço de garotas...era sufocante mas ainda eram garotas...outro era ser esmagado pelo Naruto.

- Dobe...você...está me sufocando...

-Ah, foi mal teme – disse ele com aquela pose Nice guy que ele nunca tirava. – não sabia que você tinha ficado tão fracote.

Pelo jeito as coisas não mudaram. Havia acabado de voltar e o Dobe já estava me irritando.

- Onde está o Hokage? Os guardas disseram que iriam buscá-lo...- De repente vi aquele sorriso gigante brotar no Naruto e me preparei para o grito que viria.

- EU SOU O NOVO HOKAGE TEME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Então finalmente o Dobe havia atingido seu objetivo. Estava feliz com isso. Mas lógico que não iria demonstrar.

- Humph.

- Continua o mesmo Teme sem palavras né? O distrito Uchiha é seu. Pode voltar para lá a hora que quiser. Por que demorou tanto para voltar Teme? Muitas coisas mudaram por aqui.

Sabia que Naruto queria contar a história dos 6 anos que fiquei fora, mas eu realmente não estava interessado agora.

- Tinha coisas para terminar Dobe. Se não se importa vou para casa agora. – Na realidade tinha algo sobre alguém que eu queria perguntar, mas isso não importava agora. Afinal tinha que me preocupar com as candidatas a Sra. Uchiha que eu analisaria.

**Fim do Sasuke POV**

Mais tarde Sasuke saiu para dar uma volta pelas ruas da cidade. Por onde passava ouvia os burburinhos a respeito da sua volta. Ele odiava ser o centro das atenções. Pensou nas garotas que ele queria analisar antes de decidir qual delas ele iria testar. TenTen, Hinata e Ino.

Um pouco mais a frente avistou Tenten. Ela estava com Neji e pareciam discutir alguma coisa. Chegou um pouco mais perto a tempo de acompanhar com detalhes o soco que ela havia dado no rapaz. Sorriu de canto. Jamais pensou que veria a cena de Neji apanhando da sua companheira de equipe. Logo após o soco ele partiu irado para cima da garota, mas quando chegou perto, apenas a enlaçou pela cintura e a beijou. Sasuke notou então que provavelmente os dois eram namorados.

Bem, não esperava uma esposa insossa, mas achava que a Tenten era um pouco impetuosa demais. O Neji saberia lidar melhor com ela que ele.

Andou mais um pouco e não se espantou de ver Naruto junto à barraca de lamem. Certas coisas mudam. Ele estava acompanhado de Hinata e notou o brilho nos olhos do amigo quando falava com ela e o rubor na face da menina quando olhava para o loiro. Não era difícil identificar que estavam apaixonados. E ele não tentaria tirar o amor da garota que o amigo gostava de novo.

Tentou sair dali disfarçadamente, mas Naruto notou sua presença.

- TEMEEEEEE!!!! Vem aqui, tenho que falar umas coisas com você.

Sasuke suspirou, mas sabia que não adiantava tentar escapar, ainda mais que o loiro agora era Hokage.

- Fale...

- Agora que você voltou à vila tem que fazer alguma coisa. Não vai virar um vagabundo desocupado aqui não – Sasuke lançou ao loiro um olhar fuzilante, mas não falou nada – Então você vai ser reintegrado ao time 7, já que agora eu não posso mais fazer missões de campo. Será você, Sai e Sakura.

Ao ouvir o nome da garota Sasuke sentiu um leve espasmo que o irritou.

E quando não estiver em missões em grupo, trabalhará na Ambu junto com o Sai. Sakura já tem o emprego dela como Médica-Chefe do Hospital de Konoha.

Sasuke pareceu surpreso que Sakura tivesse um cargo tão alto. Não pensava que a irritante podia ter crescido tanto.

- Certo Dobe...ah...você viu a Ino, por aí?

- Deve estar na floricultura...mas porque você quer ver a Ino, Teme?

- Não te interessa Dobe...

Dizendo isso Sasuke saiu andando deixando um Naruto confuso ao lado de Hinata.

- E eu que achei que o Teme quando voltasse iria perguntar pela Sakura-Chan...

- É até melhor que ele não tenha perguntado Naruto-kun, você sabe que a Sakura-Chan não quer mais saber do Sasuke-sama.

- Eu sei...- Naruto respirou pesadamente – mas eu queria tanto que eles se entendessem...

Sasuke chegou na floricultura e viu Ino ajeitando alguns girassóis. Assim, no meio das flores ela até parecia mais bonita, calma e serena. O rapaz jamais confessaria, mas gostava de flores e tudo que lembrasse a elas. O encanto do momento se apagou quando a garota o notou na loja.

- Sasuke-kun!!!! – E correndo jogou-se nos braços do garoto que suspirou cansado...Já estava até acostumando com as pessoas se jogando em cima dele.

- Você voltou para mim não é? Eu sempre soube que era a mais bonita e a garota mais perfeita na vila que iria acabar com o cara mais lindo de toda aldeia. Todo mundo dizia que você iria voltar para ir atrás da testuda, porque achavam que você tinha nutrido alguma coisa por ela quando eram companheiros de equipe, mas eu sabia que não precisava estar o tempo todo do seu lado para você vir atrás de mim!

Sasuke se irritou profundamente. Arrancou a garota dos braços e antes que a menina pudesse dizer qualquer coisa saiu da loja.

**Sasuke POV**

Não entendia porque mais fiquei muito irritado com o jeito que ela falou da Sakura. A Ino não servia para ser minha esposa nem em 1000 anos. Não crescia! Continuava mesmo depois de anos com aquela rivalidade idiota com a Sakura, sendo que a outra já tinha a ultrapassado em qualquer coisa há muito tempo pelo que parecia. Sempre foi a mais inteligente, agora devia ser mais forte, e eu também sempre a achei mais bonita.

Espera aí, que droga é essa de que eu acho a Sakura bonita? Humph, bem mais bonita que a Ino ela era mesmo.

Sei que não adianta eu ficar andando pelas ruas como um boi enfurecido, mas eu nunca imaginei que para mim, Uchiha Sasuke, iria ser tão difícil achar a esposa ideal. Tipo, não é que não tenha pretendentes, mas elas não tem nada haver comigo. Não se encaixam a mim, não me completam.

Que barulho é esse? Alguém deve estar treinando ali na clareira. Pelas marcas no chão alguém muito forte. Vou dar uma espiada para ver quem é.

Estranho, conforme vou andando parece que sinto o ar impregnado de um perfume delicado e conhecido. Algo que me agrada. Agora que estou um pouco mais perto reconheço o perfume. É de cerejeiras...não pode ser ela!

**Fim do Sasuke POV**

**N/A:** Gente mais um capítulo! Não vai dar para responder as reviews agora, mas prometo que respondo no próximo capítulo. Quanto as perguntas gerais de se a Sakura é noiva do Gaara, isso só poderá ser respondido ao longo da fic! (Autora má)

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e no próximo já adianto que vai ter a primeira aparição da Sakura! Beijos!!! E por favor comentem e façam a autora feliz!


	5. Capítulo V Reencontro

**Procurando uma Sra. Uchiha.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não é meu, mas eu vou roubar o Sasuke...

**Personagens Principais:** Sasuke e Sakura (novidade...)

**Resumo:** Sasuke havia acabado com todos os seus objetivos de vingança. O que faria agora da vida? Lembrando-se de sua primeira conversa no time 7 com Kakashi lembrou-se do seu segundo objetivo. Era hora de começar a procurar uma esposa. Mas quem seria digna do alto padrão Uchiha? E se a pessoa escolhida não estivesse mais ao seu alcance? Ele faria estar! Uchiha Sasuke nunca desiste.

**Capítulo V – Reencontro**

**Sakura POV**

Por que aquele idiota voltou? Justo agora? Quando tudo estava certo na minha vida e eu segui em frente...Mas isso não tem que mudar. Pouco me importa a volta dele. 6 anos se passaram e eu mudei. Não sou mais a garotinha tola chorando pelo amor do vingador frio e insensível. Aquele baka. Só vou aturá-lo na equipe por insistência do Naruto, mas ainda bem que as missões ultimamente são bem raras com meu emprego no hospital.

Preciso estravazar minha raiva, mas acho que estou exagerando. Olha como está o chão já.

**Fim do Sakura POV**

- Sakura você está bem? Você já é melhor kunoichi de todos os tempos, não precisa destruir a floresta – disse o rapaz ruivo sentado a sua frente sorrindo.

- Gomen, Gaara-kun...acho que estou com muita energia para gastar hoje – disse a moça ficando vermelha...

- Eu preciso ir até o escritório da Hokage pegar alguns papéis que Temari me mandou de Suna. Você vai ficar bem? Prometo que depois eu ajudo você a gastar toda essa energia. – ele falou sorrindo malicioso e acertando uma mecha do cabelo da garota atrás da orelha.

- Hai, estou bem. Vou cobrar sua promessa depois.

Ainda sorrindo o rapaz deixou a clareira enquanto Sakura sentava em um tronco de árvore ali perto. Ela precisava relaxar um pouco, andava muito tensa.

**Sasuke POV**

Aquele cheiro era impossível de não reconhecer. Sakura. É ela. Vou chegar mais perto para observar, não quero que ela me veja.

Quando foi que ela ficou tão forte. Olha só a força dos seus movimentos, a agilidade que possui. Nunca tinha visto uma mulher lutar assim. E como está linda. Aquelas curvas certamente não existiam há 6 anos atrás. O cabelo continua na altura dos ombros, mas ela é até mais bonita assim. Não sei de onde veio aquele comentário ridículo que eu preferia garotas de cabelos compridos. Mas se bem que se a garota fosse como a Sakura está agora, poderia ser com o cabelo de qualquer forma.

Kuso, que pensamentos são esses! Pareço um pervertido lobo mau espreitando para pegar a chapeuzinho vermelho. A Sakura é uma garota boa, foi uma boa companheira de equipe e aposto que continuara sendo. Não posso continuar pensando nela dessa forma.

Se bem que...céus como eu sou baka! Ela é perfeita para isso! Perfeita para ser minha esposa. Tem tudo na medida certa. É bonita, delicada, não é vulgar, é forte, corajosa e meiga. Atinge tudo que eu preciso. Aff...devia ter pensado nela desde o começo, mas eu não queria dar o braço a torcer e admitir que eu gostaria de ter a irritante comigo. Se eu tivesse vindo direto até ela teria me poupado daqueles encontros tenebrosos.

Espera aí...tem alguém aqui com ela. O que raios o Gaara faz aqui enquanto ela treina. E ela ficou vermelha quando ele falou com ela. Gaara-kun? Ela só usa o kun comigo! E olha a intimidade com que ele pegou no cabelo dela. Ninguém tem direito de pegar no cabelo dela, só eu! Ela vai ser minha esposa, apesar de ainda não saber. Aliás, o Gaara não está noivo? Noivo e dando em cima de Sakura desse jeito. Assim que a Sakura e eu marcamos a data do casamento, eu vou dar uma lição nesse ruivo para ele aprender o lugar dele longe da Sakura.

Enfim, ele foi embora. Acho que ela está cansada, até sentou. Acho melhor eu sair daqui antes que ela me veja, acho que ainda não é o momento certo para falar com ela. Talvez mais tarde eu vá até o hospital e convide ela para sair...

Espera...Ela levantou a cabeça e está olhando para cá. Kuso.

- Saia daí, Uchiha, que eu já te vi! Por que está me espionando?

**Fim do Sasuke POV**

**Sakura POV**

Enquanto meditava notei um chakra perto de mim. Possivelmente ele já estava lá há algum tempo, só que em meio ao treinamento não notei. Era um chakra conhecido. Olhei para a direção de onde emanava a força e num estalo lembrei de quem era aquela energia. Sasuke.

Ótimo...já não bastava ter que aturar ele na mesma vila, ele ainda aparecia nos lugares que eu estava! Fiquei furiosa e agora ele teria que me escutar.

Espera...o idiota está tentando fugir! Mas não vai mesmo! Gritei em alto e bom som que já tinha visto ele.

- E então porque estava me espionando? – indaguei quando ele finalmente apareceu na clareira. Kuso, por que ele tinha que estar ainda tão sexy? Bem...eu já devia esperar por isso. Ele é o Sasuke, e nunca ele vai ficar menos atraente.

- "Humph" – odeio quando ele solta essas bufadas – "não estava espionando ninguém e não tenho que te dar satisfações" – maldito Uchiha não sabe com quem ele está mexendo – " de qualquer forma eu só estava passando por aqui quando ouvi um barulho de luta. Só queria saber o que estava acontecendo. Se não queria que ninguém te atrapalhasse devia ser mais discreta.."

- Você está me chamando de escandalosa? – indaguei furiosa, colocando de volta as minhas luvas.

- Se a carapuça serviu...

Fiquei com vontade de arrebentar aquele rostinho bonito dele. Mas não valia a pena. Nada que viesse dele devia me atingir.

- Já viu que não tem luta nenhuma. Pode ir embora...

- Sakura, Sakura...esperava uma recepção mais calorosa...cadê o meu abraço?

Eu não podia acreditar que ele tinha dito isso...eu não podia...aquele idiota, retardado...agora ele iria ver...

Parti para cima dele com tudo. Peguei-o desprevenido e lancei-o contra uma árvore apertando uma kunai no pescoço dele.

- Está caloroso o bastante para você, Sasuke? – falei susurrando no ouvido dele antes de gritar - VOCÊ É A DROGA DE UM TRAIDORZINHO QUE ABANDONOU A VILA E SEUS AMIGOS NO MOMENTO QUE ELES MAIS PRECISAVAM E VEM ME FALAR DE RECEPÇÃO CALOROSA? O NARUTO É BOBO O BASTANTE PARA TE RECEBER DE BRAÇOS ABERTOS, MAS NÃO ESPERE ISSO DE MIM! PARA MIM VOCÊ NÃO DEVIA NUNCA TER VOLTADO ESTAVAMOS BEM MELHOR SEM VOCÊ!

O desgraçado depois da minha explosão ainda me olhou com aquele olhar de desdém e aquele maldito sorriso de canto.

- Nossa...nunca imaginei você como mulher frustrada...

Pensei em cortar o pescoço dele fora. Mas não valia a pena...simplesmente o soltei e virei de costas pronta para sair do local.

-Você não vale a pena Sasuke...

- Qual é o problema Sakura? – Agora ele parecia bravo...acho que ele estava saindo daquela capa de indiferença – Você sempre soube os meus motivos para sair da Vila.  
Se eu bem me lembro você queria ir junto comigo! Eu não cheguei a atacar a vila, tudo que eu fiz foi porque eu tinha os meus objetivos para cumprir e sempre deixei isso bem claro para todos, principalmente você!

- As notícias correm Sasuke...Sei que você matou Itachi há muito tempo e não voltou para vila...

- Você não sabe como realmente as coisas aconteceram e também não diz respeito a você! Eu voltei não? Estou aqui agora!

- Tarde demais Sasuke...pelo menos para mim...você pode voltar a ser meu companheiro de equipe, e melhor amigo do Naruto mas para mim você não significa nada.  
Eu dei as costas para ele para finalmente sair daquele lugar infernal. Ele parecia triste, mas devia ser impressão. O Sasuke nunca demonstra qualquer sentimento.

- Espere...quer jantar comigo está noite?

- O que? – Acho que não ouvi direito...ele tinha mesmo acabado para pedir que eu jantasse com ele?

- É um jantar do time 7...Se você não quer saber de qualquer contato comigo, o problema é seu – ele já tinha colocado aquela maldita máscara de indiferença de novo – mas esse tipo de coisa é importante para o Naruto. Ele quer que esteja tudo bem entre a gente. Vai decepcioná-lo?  
Maldito! Ele sabe que eu não faria nada para magoar o meu melhor amigo!

- Se é pelo Naruto tudo bem...

- Hai, nos vemos no restaurante da praça às 7h. – E dizendo isso ele partiu sem ao menos se despedir...céus ele voltou pior do que quando partiu, ainda mais confuso!

**Fim do Sakura POV**

**N/A: **Gente obrigada pelas reviews...Apesar de te ficado meio triste por ter recebido poucas...Mas eu sei que as que recebi foram de coração...Não deu tempo de respondê-las de novo, porque ando em uma correria danada e eu precisava postar logo o capítulo aqui...Mas espero que vocês gostem desse reencontro...O tamanho dos capítulos vão aumentando no decorrer da fic!

Um grande beijo!


	6. Capítulo VI Jantar e Revelações

**Procurando uma Sra. Uchiha.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não é meu, mas eu vou roubar o Sasuke...

**Personagens Principais:** Sasuke e Sakura (novidade...)

**Resumo:** Sasuke havia acabado com todos os seus objetivos de vingança. O que faria agora da vida? Lembrando-se de sua primeira conversa no time 7 com Kakashi lembrou-se do seu segundo objetivo. Era hora de começar a procurar uma esposa. Mas quem seria digna do alto padrão Uchiha? E se a pessoa escolhida não estivesse mais ao seu alcance? Ele faria estar! Uchiha Sasuke nunca desiste.

**Capítulo VI – Jantar e Revelações**

**Sasuke POV**

Eu estou ferrado. Ela vai me matar quando chegar aqui e não ver o Naruto. Não é como se ele não pudesse vir, mas eu nunca o convidei. Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Ela estava lá toda nervosa gritando comigo. Confesso que estava me divertindo com aquilo. Se eu achasse que ela representava uma ameaça ou mesmo se eu quisesse desarmá-la teria feito antes que ela piscasse os olhos. Mas eu queria ver aquele olhar desafiador dela em cima de mim. Me atiçava.

Eu vi o quanto ela estava brava, mas eu não acredito que aquilo tudo fosse ódio ou coisa parecida. Ela simplesmente precisava desabafar, e tenho certeza que assim que a deixei ela caiu na real e começou a chorar questionando-se como ela podia ter gritado comigo, o Sasuke-kun, desse jeito. Quando ela chegar aqui, vai finalmente se jogar em meus braços e pedir desculpas e eu simplesmente vou ficar indiferente, mostrando que a gritaria dela à tarde não havia me atingido.

Apesar de que teve uma hora que eu realmente fiquei chateado com o que ela falou. Eu traí a vila porque precisava de mais poder para derrotar meu irmão. Eu não pedi a ajuda deles, porque queria deixá-los em segurança, não queria que se metessem em algo que era só meu. Principalmente não a levei comigo porque temia que ela acabasse se machucando, era tão frágil na época. Quando fui embora por alguns segundos pensei em levá-la. Eu queria companhia. Aquele falatório irritante dela iria me distrair quando precisasse. Mas não podia arriscar a vida dela.

E aí nessa tarde ela vem e grita tudo isso e depois diz que eu não valia a pena. Claro que eu valia! Eu era um dos shinobis mais poderosos do mundo ninja, modéstia a parte poderia ter qualquer garota que eu quisesse e estava ali gastando meu tempo com ela. Mas como pensei, ela estava brava, iria passar.

Então ela disse que era tarde demais e de alguma forma aquilo me deu um arrepio. Vi que ela iria embora se eu não fizesse alguma coisa e depois seria realmente difícil falar com ela. Mulheres podem ser terríveis quando querem. Então a convidei para jantar sem pensar em nada. Ela me olhou com uma cara incrédula que eu notei que ela não aceitaria convite nenhum de jantar romântico comigo. Então inventei aquela história toda de time 7 e que o Naruto estaria junto. Naruto era como um irmão para ela e sabia que ela aceitaria.

Foi uma mentira? Foi...mas como eu já disse quando ela chegar arrependida vai até agradecer o fato de o Naruto não estar aqui. Poderemos ficar um pouco a sós, eu falarei que ela preenche todos os requisitos para minha esposa, ela começará a chorar de novo e me agarrar dizendo que é o momento mais feliz da vida dela. Aí, talvez eu possa beijá-la. Não que eu esteja com muita vontade disso, mas se vamos casar e ter vários filhos, é melhor começar o contato.

Esse perfume...sim ela chegou...mas...bem o olhar indica que ela não está muito arrependida como esperei que ela estivesse. Ela chegou e agora está de frente para mim me encarando com o mesmo olhar desafiador da tarde.

- Cadê o Naruto?

Ótimo...não está saindo exatamente como planejei. Ela está bancando a difícil. Tudo bem...até o final da noite ela já vai ter deixado cair essa pose toda dela.

- Não pode vir...avisou em cima da hora que tinha uns compromissos que ele não podia faltar – nossa eu disse mesmo isso? Naruto com compromissos inadiáveis?

- Naruto com compromissos inadiáveis? – Como pensei ela não engoliu isso...

- Bem ele é Hokage agora não?

Ela olhou bem fundo nos meus olhos. Era claro que ela não estava acreditando muito em mim, mas mantive minha postura de indiferença.

- Bem se ele não vem, não tem motivo para jantar. Eu vou embora.

Certo...A coisa estava feia...Eu não a imaginava tão arredia.

- Naruto queria que você ficasse. Ele quer que você me explique como funcionam as coisas nos times agora...

- As coisas no time são as mesmas de 6 anos atrás. Nada mudou. Não tem porque explicar nada.

Ela me pegou. Isso já estava começando a me irritar.

- Fazem 6 anos! Não guardei detalhes inúteis. – Certo...fui grosso...mas ela estava me tirando do sério.

Ela finalmente sentou contrariada. Me lançou um olhar que acredito devia ser amedrontador para qualquer homem que não fosse eu e pegou o cardápio.

- OK, Uchiha..já que você tem dificuldades com o B +A = BA, eu vou explicar a rotina dos times – Ela falou irônica. Me segurei para não retrucar, caso contrário ela iria embora e eu perderia a oportunidade. – E você paga a conta!

- Humph – Não consegui dizer mais que isso.

Durante o jantar ela pareceu se soltar mais. Ficou falando sem parar da responsabilidade dos times, mas que agora não havia mais tantas missões. Eu não prestava muita atenção no que ela falava, por algum motivo eu só conseguia notar os gestos que ela fazia, o contorno dos lábios dela...Balancei a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos.

- Não entendeu alguma coisa?

- Não é nada...quer dizer...eu quero falar uma coisa com você! – Agora era a hora. Iria explicar a situação e ver ela enfim aos meus pés.

- Nossa Uchiha, acho que nessas últimas horas você já trocou mais palavras comigo que durante os 12 primeiros anos da sua vida.

- Humph...

- Agora voltou ao normal. – Ela falou me dando um sorriso irônico. Ignorei.

- Você se lembra da nossa primeira reunião como time 7? Kakashi perguntou sobre o que gostávamos e também nossos sonhos e objetivos. – Notei com satisfação que ela corou, provavelmente lembrando que na época o mundo dela girava em torno de mim.

- E o que tem isso agora? Éramos crianças Sasuke e muita coisa mudou desde então.

- Quer me deixar terminar? – Odiava ser interrompido... Ela me lançou um olhar bravo, mas permaneceu quieta.

- Bem meu principal objetivo sempre foi à vingança – ela bufou no outro lado da mesa. Ignorei novamente. – Mas tudo que eu tinha de vingança já foi concluído. Então iniciei o meu segundo plano que é reconstruir meu clã. E é aí que você entra Sakura...

Ela me olhou assustada, não entendendo ou não querendo entender o que eu estava propondo.

- O que eu tenho haver com isso?

- Para reconstruir meu clã eu preciso de uma mulher Sakura. Mais precisamente de uma esposa. E bem andei analisando algumas garotas nos últimos meses. E achei que você é a que mais tem características para essa função. E então? Feliz? Orgulhosa? Devia se sentir porque você sabe que praticamente toda garota sonha em casar comigo e você ganhou de todas elas. Foi um rígido processo de seleção.

Ela me olhava sem sequer piscar. Devia estar em choque com a notícia. Dei um sorriso para relaxá-la esperando o abraço que logo viria. Ela finalmente saiu do transe e parecia querer falar.

- Isso é algum tipo de proposta de casamento?

Fiquei confuso...não tinha ficado claro isso na minha exposição?

- Mais ou menos isso. Preciso de uma parceira para esse empreendimento e decidi por você. – Agora tinha certeza que ela iria desabar. Só mais um pouco e...espera aí...ela está rindo? Gargalhando?

- Huahauhauahuahuahuauahuahuaahauhauhauahuahuahau – ela ria tanto que chegava a se contorcer na cadeira. Já ouvi falar de pessoas rirem quando ficam nervosas, mas essa reação dela era demais. O que tinha de tão engraçado afinal?

- Essa...foi...a..pior proposta de casamento que alguém já deve ter feito – ela ria ainda descontrolada. Franzi o cenho.

- Não vejo graça. Não importa o jeito da proposta. Estamos certos então?

Ela parou de rir enfim. Olhou para mim séria. Enfim ela se renderia.

- Mas é claro que...NÃO! Ficou maluco Sasuke...eu nunca me casaria com você, ainda mais depois dessa proposta ridícula. O que acha que é um casamento? Um tipo de missão?

- Você sempre gostou de mim e tenho certeza que seu maior sonho era ser minha esposa. Qual é o problema agora? - Eu já perguntava zangado.

- Gostava Sasuke. Muita coisa mudou. Eu mudei. Não sou mais aquela garotinha boba e infantil que tudo que tinha na cabeça era uma paixonite pelo cara bonito da aldeia. – Não sei porque, mas isso que ela disse me enfureceu por dentro, sempre achei que o que ela sentia por mim era diferente das outras garotas. Ela algo sincero, eu sentia isso. Aquelas palavras dela estavam me ferindo.

- Cresci...sou uma boa kunoichi. E desculpe, mas não sinto nada por você para aceitar ser sua esposa, mesmo que a proposta não fosse ridícula. Eu quero para casamento alguém que eu ame e que me ame. Não um acordo social por eu ter mais pontos em um tipo de escala Uchiha.

Aquilo não estava acontecendo. Ela estava mentindo eu sabia! Ela queria me castigar por ter ido embora da Vila e não ter levado ela. Ia retrucar quando alguém se aproximou da mesa.

- Sakura...está tudo bem? Passei na sua casa e você não tinha chegado ainda, resolvi vir te buscar.

De novo aquele maldito Gaara. O que ele fazia ali? Era algum tipo de guarda-costas dela? E por que ele estava com as mãos nos ombros dela possessivamente? Ela é minha!

Ele olhou para mim. Notei que ele gostava tanto da minha presença ali quanto eu da dele.

- Está tudo bem Gaara-kun. Eu já estava indo embora mesmo.

Não ela não estava! Eu ainda não tinha terminado de falar com ela!

- Não era um jantar do time? Onde está o Naruto?

- Parece que ele não pode vir...- ela me lançou um olhar cortante. Já havia percebido que eu havia mentido e que Naruto nunca viria ao restaurante.

- Sasuke...- ele me cumprimentou a contra gosto.

- Gaara...

- Temari me contou que você esteve em Suna por uns tempos.

- É verdade. E ela me disse que você iria se casar com uma kunoichi de Konoha. Quem é a sortuda? – Disse ironicamente. Agora ele teria que se lembrar que tinha uma noiva e tirar as patas da minha Sakura.

- Sakura ele não sabe?

- A-acho que não...- ela gaguejou e ficou vermelha. Ele a enlaçou e colocou o pescoço na curva dos ombros dela. Aquilo estava me enlouquecendo.

Ele pareceu contente em me dar qualquer que fosse a notícia.

- Uchiha, você está convidado para meu casamento. Me caso em duas semanas com a kunoichi mais linda de toda Konoha. – Sakura ficou ainda mais vermelha e eu comecei a entender - Minha Sakura-chan....

E dizendo isso a puxou para si, beijando-a ardentemente. Como eu sonhava em beijar todas as noites no meu subconsciente nos últimos anos. Aquela cena me revirava...ele tocava nela de um jeito lascivo e ela deixava. Ele se apoderava de algo que devia ser exclusivamente meu. Seus lábios. Sua pele. Seu cheiro. Ele finalmente a soltou depois do que pareceu uma eternidade. Eu estava em choque. Não conseguia me mexer.

- Sakura, amor, vai indo na frente? Eu já sigo você...

- Mas Gaara...

Ele pousou os dedos nos lábios dela indicando que ficasse quieta.

- Eu não vou fazer nada...Só trocar umas duas palavras com o Sasuke.

Ela saiu a contragosto do salão ainda dando rápidas olhadas para trás como se não confiasse nessa conversa. Ele enfim voltou-se para mim, lançando um olhar gélido.

- Você pode fazer o que quiser aqui Uchiha, mas fique longe da Sakura. Ela é minha e você a perdeu há muitos anos. Se você de intrometer no meu caminho não terei dó de você.

Finalmente sai do topor em que estava e com o Sharingan ativado respondi.

- Veremos...

Ele pareceu querer falar mais alguma coisa, mas Sakura já o chamava de novo e ele saiu para segui-la.

Kuso, como eu não percebi antes? Ele estava no treino dela, eu sabia que ele iria se casar com alguém de Konoha. Até a fala da Temari agora fazia sentido quando ela questionou se eu não me importava com a noiva do irmão. Fechei o punho e soquei a mesa. Uma coisa era certa. Não perderia Sakura nem para Gaara, nem para ninguém. Ela era minha e eu a teria de volta.

**Fim do Sasuke POV**

**N/A:** A autora envergonhada pede desculpas pela demora em postar o capítulo! Mas é que esse site é temperamental demais e me deixa louca. Enfim, muito obrigada pelas reviews, amei todas *-*, e espero muitas mais nesse capítulo! Espero que vocês gostem!

Um grande Beijo

Jaque


	7. Capítulo VII Ajuda

**Procurando uma Sra. Uchiha.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não é meu, mas eu vou roubar o Sasuke...

**Personagens Principais:** Sasuke e Sakura (novidade...)

**Resumo:** Sasuke havia acabado com todos os seus objetivos de vingança. O que faria agora da vida? Lembrando-se de sua primeira conversa no time 7 com Kakashi lembrou-se do seu segundo objetivo. Era hora de começar a procurar uma esposa. Mas quem seria digna do alto padrão Uchiha? E se a pessoa escolhida não estivesse mais ao seu alcance? Ele faria estar! Uchiha Sasuke nunca desiste.

**Capítulo VII – Ajuda**

Naruto estava sentado em sua confortável cadeira com os pés em cima da mesa do escritório de Hokage. Hinata fazia uma massagem em seus ombros. Estava no paraíso. Nada podia ser melhor que isso. Talvez um pouco de Rámem completaria a perfeição para o loiro.

De repente, a porta se abre repentinamente com um estrondo fazendo com que o hokage caísse da cadeira.

- Mas que droga é essa! – Resmungou levantando do chão e dando de cara com o último Uchiha com o Sharingan ativado – Desliga essa porra desse olho, Sasuke, aonde você acha que está para entrar assim na minha sala e com essa porcaria ligada? Eu sou o Hokage!

- Humph – Resmungou o moreno desativando o sharingan mas ainda olhando irritado para o loiro.

- Por que não me contou?

- Contar o que teme? Anda tendo alucinações? – Naruto falou confuso.

- Por que não me contou que a Sakura estava noiva do Gaara, droga! – ele exclamou irritado socando o suporte perto da mesa que se estraçalhou.

- Você não perguntou... – Naruto deu de ombros – E vê se para de ficar detonando o meu escritório! Você vai pagar por tudo hein?

Sasuke apenas ignorou o loiro andando nervoso em círculos pela sala. Hinata só observava.

- Isso é algum tipo de aliança com Suna, Dobe? Se for eu juro que acabo com você agora mesmo sendo Hokage ou não! Com tanta mulher em Konoha por que justo a Sakura?

- Está louco Teme? A Sakura é como minha irmã. Jamais a obrigaria a fazer nada contra a vontade e bem se vê que você não a conhece. Ninguém consegue fazer a Sakura obedecer algo que ela não queira. O casamento da Sakura certamente fortifica relações, mas é vontade dela e do Gaara Teme...eu nem concordei com isso no ínicio – falou Naruto recordando de quando Sakura contou-lhe sobre o casamento.

_Flashback_

_Estavam na recém inaugurada nova sala de Hokage de Naruto. Ele tinha assumido a posse do cargo no dia anterior. Sakura entrou na sala de Naruto de mãos dadas com Gaara._

_Naruto torceu a expressão. Não tinha nada contra o rapaz, mas não gostava dele com Sakura. Não por qualquer sentimento de paixão pela amiga. Isso ele já tinha superado há muito tempo e estava feliz com Hinata. Mas porque ele sempre achou que a Sakura era do Sasuke e que os dois mais cedo ou mais tarde acabariam juntos. Era estranho ver ela com outro. Mas entendia os sentimentos da amiga e tentava não implicar com o namoro que já durava um ano._

_- Temos uma notícia para te dar Naruto. – Ela parecia constrangida._

_- Fala logo Sakura-Chan, não me deixa curioso – Naruto falou com aquele sorriso bobo dele no rosto._

_- Bem...Gaara e eu iremos casar daqui há 2 meses._

_O sorriso morreu no rosto do loiro antes que ele gritasse._

_- FICOU LOUCA SAKURA-CHAN? Você não pode casar com o foguinho, você ama o Sasuke!_

_Gaara fechou o punho e franziu o cenho enquanto Sakura olhava aborrecida._

_- Gaara-kun, você pode esperar só um minutinho lá fora?_

_O rapaz contrariado, saiu da sala batendo a porta._

_- Naruto, você é meu melhor amigo, um irmão, você sabe disso, não sabe?_

_- Claro que sei Sakura-chan, você é minha irmã também! – Disse o loiro com um sorriso._

_- Então não quero mais que você fale isso, ou fale comigo qualquer coisa do Sasuke._

_- Mas Sakura-chan..._

_- Ele foi embora Naruto, nos deixou, me deixou...e nunca demonstrou que sentisse qualquer coisa por mim para que eu o esperasse..._

_- Mas eu sei que o teme te ama Sakura-Chan ele só não sabe demonstrar os sentimentos..._

_- E não aprendeu em quase 6 anos? – ela falou sarcástica – Desculpa Naruto, mas eu segui em frente e acho que você devia seguir também. Gosto do Gaara, ele esteve junto a mim no momento que mais precisei e eu vou me casar com ele. Gostaria que você ficasse feliz por mim..._

_- E eu fico Sakura...Mas eu acho que você só será feliz com o teme..._

_- Engano seu Naruto...o Sasuke é passado e eu vou ser feliz com o Gaara.._

_E dizendo isso saiu da sala._

_Fim do Flashback._

- O que você queria que eu fizesse teme? Eu só podia apoiá-la! Ela estava decidida. E eu não entendo porque você está tão nervosinho. Nunca gostou dela não é?

Sasuke desviou o olhar mas nada respondeu.

- Você gosta dela teme????? Ama ela???? EU SABIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritou Naruto pulando e com os olhos brilhando.

- Cala boca dobe, não é bem isso...Eu preciso casar dobe...já estou na idade e preciso reconstruir meu clã. A Sakura se encaixa no perfil que eu quero de esposa e eu resolvi chamar ela para isso... Ontem convidei ela para jantar e fiz a proposta. Ela não aceitou e o babaca do Gaara apareceu por lá. Ainda fez ameacinhas...Como se eu tivesse medo dele...

Hinata até então calada resolveu se pronunciar.

- Naruto-kun você pode me deixar conversar uns minutinhos com o Sasuke-sama a sós?

- Que isso Hinata???????? Você não está pensando em me trocar por esse teme, né?

- Não seja ridículo, dobe – o moreno retrucou aborrecido.

- Eu só quero explicar alguma coisa para ele de como as mulheres se sentem.

- Se é assim tudo bem...- Naruto deu um de seus sorrisos – mas não demora hein? – E dizendo isso saiu da sala deixando Hinata e Sasuke sozinhos.

- Sasuke-sama...você falou para a Sakura-Chan casar com você mais ou menos dessa maneira que você falou com o Naruto..

- Acho que sim – Sasuke respondeu vermelho.

- E o que ela disse?

- Que era a pior proposta de casamento que já tinha visto – o moreno falou constrangido.

Hinata deu um pequeno sorriso que deixou Sasuke ainda mais retraído.

- Bem é de esperar foi bem ruim mesmo. Sasuke-sama se você quer reconquistar a Sakura vai precisar de muito mais que uma proposta de casamento que mais parece um acordo.

- Mas ela gostava de mim! Devia ser suficiente o fato de eu entre tantas mulheres querer casar com ela!

- Se você disse isso para ela, ela deve ter ficado ainda mais irritada. Sasuke-sama...se você quer reconquistar a Sakura vai precisar inicialmente flertar com ela. Você consegue isso, não?

- Flertar?

- Você já deve ter flertado com muitas garotas, deve saber como fazer isso...

O shinobi apenas ficou quieto e desviou o olhar.

- Sasuke você nunca ficou com nenhuma garota? – Hinata perguntou incrédula.

- Bem sempre teve muitas garotas em cima de mim. Mas a única coisa que eu fiz foi dispensá-las. Nunca me preocupei em conquistar alguma. Antes eu só me preocupava com a minha vingança. E nunca pensei que eu teria que conquistar uma esposa.

- Isso dificulta as coisas. Mas aparência e charme nunca foi problema para você. Parece que esse seu jeito misterioso atrai as mulheres, em especial a Sakura. Não me olhe com essa cara, você não me atrai. Prefiro os espontâneos como o Naruto.

Sasuke estava estupefato. Aquela era mesmo a quietinha Hinata?

- Então basicamente você só tem que fazer com a Sakura o que você desejar. Você se sente atraído por ela não? Tem vontade de...beijá-la?

- Hai...-Sasuke respondeu vermelho – e para ser sincero bem mais que beijá-la...

- Sem detalhes Sasuke...Quimica não vai faltar. Agora é só você precisa ter oportunidade para estar com ela a sós. E bem tem que ser romântico Sasuke. Chega desse papinho de eu sou o cara que posso ter quem quiser aos meus pés, então me aceite por isso. O fato de você ter qualquer garota que você queira não serve para nada, não vê? A única que você quer está noiva de outro...

- Humph...

- Bem, seja romântico com ela...Faça ela se sentir especial. Diga tudo o que você sente quando está com ela.

- Tudo?

- Sim tudo...as mulheres prezam a sinceridade...

- E principalmente...Sasuke...você apenas querer estar com ela, se sentir atraído por ela, não vai adiantar. A Sakura precisa de alguém que a ame. Se você não pode amar a Sakura do jeito que ela precisa, então nem adianta tentar nada com ela. Deixe-a com o Gaara que é louco por ela.

- Eu não sei amar Hinata. Isso é impossível.

- Então a Sakura é impossível para você também...

Nisso, Naruto espalhafatosamente entra na sala.

- Já ficou tempo demais de conversinha fiada com a minha garota, teme!

Hinata ficou vermelha e Sasuke apenas soltou sua habitual bufada.

- Naruto-kun, você poderia fazer um favor para o Sasuke-sama? – pediu Hinata meigamente.

- Claro Hina-Chan...o que o teme precisa.

- De uma missão!

- Mas estamos com poucas missões. As que temos são bobas demais para mandar um time como o do teme.

- Qualquer uma serve Naruto-kun! E já que a missão é fácil mande só dois membros do time e não 3!

- Ótima idéia Hina- Chan! Eu preciso que entreguem uma mensagem em mãos do Kage da Vila da Neve. Pode fazer isso teme? Ou está muito enferrujado?

- Óbvio Dobe...

- Então você e o Saí vão a Vila da Neve!!!! – Falou Naruto fazendo pose Nice Guy.

Sasuke o olhou aterrorizado enquanto Hinata colocava a mão no ombro do loiro.

- Naruto-kun é melhor você mandar a Sakura-Chan com o Sasuke-sama...

- Mas Hinata, a Sakura-Chan tem que cuidar do casamento...

- Naruto-kun...

O hokage olhou para a cara séria de Sasuke e enfim entendeu o porque da missão.

- Ah sim...realmente é melhor a Sakura-Chan ir na missão. – disse colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça. – Vai durar mais ou menos uma semana...prepare-se já para partir teme enquanto eu aviso a Sakura-Chan.

- Hai – falou Sasuke, saindo da sala.

- Que bom que você entendeu o porque da missão, Naruto-kun...

- Eu só espero que isso sirva para alguma coisa Hina-Chan e eles se entendam...o teme precisa de alguém que acabe com esse ego gigante dele...

O loiro voltou-se para Hinata e trocaram um doce beijo. Ele finalmente havia encontrado a mulher de sua vida e torcia para que os amigos também se entendessem.

**N/A : Obrigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadddddddddddddddaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Por todas as reviews! Continuem mandando me incentiva muito ler todas elas. Prometo tentar postar co mais frequencia até porque tenho já alguns capítulos prontos...O grande problema é a falta de tempo para postar. Mas enfim, espero que gostem do capítulo! **

**Um grande beijo!!!**

**Jaque**


	8. Capítulo VIII Missão Parte 1

**Procurando uma Sra. Uchiha.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não é meu, mas eu vou roubar o Sasuke...

**Personagens Principais:** Sasuke e Sakura (novidade...)

**Resumo:** Sasuke havia acabado com todos os seus objetivos de vingança. O que faria agora da vida? Lembrando-se de sua primeira conversa no time 7 com Kakashi lembrou-se do seu segundo objetivo. Era hora de começar a procurar uma esposa. Mas quem seria digna do alto padrão Uchiha? E se a pessoa escolhida não estivesse mais ao seu alcance? Ele faria estar! Uchiha Sasuke nunca desiste.

**Capítulo VIII – Missão parte. 1**

**Sakura POV**

Eu vou matar o Naruto. Não importa se eu vou ser decapitada após isso, mas eu vou matá-lo. Eu faço de tudo por ele, o ajudo em tudo e como ele me retribui? Colocando-me em uma missão idiota com o maior idiota de todos...Uchiha Sasuke.

Uma semana...uma semana tendo que aturá-lo...Kami, como eu vou agüentar isso?

Gaara se ofereceu para "convencer" o Naruto que a missão era uma má idéia. Mas eu não quis. Uma porque eu não preciso que homem nenhum me defenda. E além de tudo não iria ser uma semana com o vingador que iria fazer com que eu mudasse de idéia sobre o casamento ou fizesse uma coisa estúpida. Eu sabia me controlar e controlar minhas emoções. Não importa o quão bonito e atraente ele esteja. Eu não estou sentindo nada. Eu não estou ficando vermelha. Eu não estou suando pensando na hipótese de ele precisar tirar a camisa por causa do calor. Kuso, eu estou sim!

Mas eu agüento. O Sasuke é lindo, é normal eu me sentir atraída como qualquer garota se sentiria. Mas eu não tenho qualquer sentimento em relação a ele. Pelo menos não mais. Tudo o que eu sentia, sim porque eu realmente amei Uchiha Sasuke mais do que jamais serei capaz de amar novamente, eu enterrei bem no fundo esses sentimentos. E vão permanecer lá. Porque ele não me merece. Ele me fez uma proposta ridícula de casamento demonstrando que ainda é o mesmo monstro sem sentimentos que só se importa com o que ele quer. E mesmo que ele soubesse fazer a proposta, eu já estou noiva e feliz com o Gaara, que me ama. Isso é tudo que importa, não é?

Por que ele está tão calado? Ele continua seguindo atrás de mim, ao invés de assumir a dianteira como sempre. Sentir os passos dele, me deixam ansiosa. Odeio isso. Não que o Sasuke não fosse sempre calado. Mas ele parecia disposto a falar mais pelo que eu vi nos últimos encontros. Vai ver realmente ele gastou toda a capacidade de falar nesses dias.

Odeio silêncio. Preciso falar com alguém e só tem ele aqui.

- Não vai falar nada?

- Humph – Odeio isso, odeio isso!

- Quero que converse comigo! Eu sou a líder da missão e não gosto de ficar sem ter que conversar.

- Pensei que não quisesse ouvir minha voz de novo.

Corei lembrando que eu gritei com ele, dizendo que apostava que ele estava por trás daquela missão ridícula, e que já estava sendo obrigada a aturar a maldita presença dele não queria que ele abrisse a boca.

- Mudei de idéia.

- O quer que eu fale? – Ele se aproximou de mim, ficando ao meu lado. Péssima idéia Sakura. Agora a tentação está mais perto e você vai ter que escutar essa voz rouca o tempo todo.

- Que tal me contar sobre o que você fez nos últimos 6 anos?

- Não quero falar disso... – ele falou parecendo zangado...dane-se. Eu queria saber!

- Mas eu quero...ande começa a falar...

- Humph... – ele permaneceu em silencio por alguns minutos, achei que simplesmente fosse me ignorar.

- Fui treinar com Orochimaru. Eu sempre soube que me queria para ser seu corpo, mas eu sabia que quando ele fosse tentar me pegar eu já estaria forte o suficiente para acabar com ele.

- Então nunca pretendeu seguir com ele?

- Claro que não...Ele era apenas um ex-ninja quase sem vida, querendo retomar o seu poder. Eu sabia que ele tinha muito a ensinar e me aproveitei disso. Quando eu encontrei vocês no vale eu não queria realmente machucá-los, mas eu tinha que encenar que ninguém me importava.

- Ah claro...foi apenas encenação...- falei sarcástica – cuidei dos ferimentos do Naruto depois daquele sua "encenação".

- Não seja dramática Sakura...o Naruto se recupera rápido de qualquer ferimento. Além do que ele que lutasse melhor se não quisesse sair ferido. – disse dando de ombros.

- Aham...o Naruto se recupera rápido, claro...e eu também Sasuke? Me lembro bem que você tentou me atacar! – Agora queria ver ele sair dessa...

- Você me atacou primeiro!

- Ah, e você ficou com medinho do meu ataque? O grande Uchiha Sasuke? – Nessa altura já não estávamos mais andando...eu tinha me voltado de frente para ele.

- Não seja ridícula é claro que não. Se eu quisesse matar você Sakura eu simplesmente teria feito, ou você realmente acha que aquele cara na minha frente iria fazer alguma diferença?

- Mas você me atacou!

- Está ficando repetitiva, Sakura... – ele falou se aproximando para mim...eu senti um calafrio e comecei a andar para trás até bater no tronco de uma arvore e ele me prender com os braços nela. Ele estava muito perto...

– Eu te ataquei porque sabia que alguém iria pular na frente para te proteger – eu me preparei para retrucar quando ele pousou os dedos em meus lábios.

– E antes que retruque eu não acho que você seja fraca, mas eu sei que todos os homens têm um instinto de te proteger, não porque acham que você não daria conta, mas porque não querem arriscar que você se machuque...sempre foi assim... – ele agora aproximou a cabeça colocando-a próxima do meu pescoço. Senti seu hálito quente em meu pescoço. Aquilo estava me enlouquecendo...eu poderia tirar ele de cima de mim a qualquer tempo, mas algo me impedia...eu não queria...

- Sakura quando estávamos no time 7, o Naruto e eu tínhamos antes de qualquer missão proteger você Sakura...e era irritante...porque eu não podia me concentrar em alguma coisa coisa se não soubesse que você estava segura...Você sempre foi à coisa mais importante, Sakura...para o Naruto...para mim...- quando olhei para frente finalmente encarando seus olhos ônix, vi que estava perdida. Ele ia me beijar. E eu deixaria...

**Fim do Sakura POV**

**Sasuke POV**

Eu não agüentava mais...eu não sei como paramos naquela situação. Ela me irritando como sempre, eu retrucando, ela querendo saber da minha vida. Eu resolvendo contar, por algum motivo que desconhecia. Ela não acreditando nas minhas palavras. Eu a levando até uma arvore. Prendendo-a lá com meus braços roçando a sua cintura...eu falando tudo o que senti quando a vi, no vale e depois tudo que sentia quando a tinha no time 7. Nem percebi como tudo isso acontecia. Era como se eu não tivesse controle sobre mim.

Desci minha cabeça até o seu pescoço, não resistindo à vontade absorver aquele cheiro de cerejeiras que só ela possuía. Levantei a cabeça e finalmente olhei-a nos olhos. E não mais resisti ao desejo que me corroia por anos. Desci meus lábios até os dela e a beijei.

No começo foi um leve roçar de lábios. Eu a estava experimentando. Mas aquilo não me satisfez e eu a enlacei pela cintura diminuindo uma distancia entre nós que já era inexistente. Levei uma de minhas mãos até a sua cabeça trazendo-a mais junto a mim e aprofundei o beijo, passando a introduzir minha língua em sua boca. O gosto dela era a melhor coisa que eu já tinha experimentado em toda vida. E aposto que não era assim com qualquer beijo, mesmo eu não tendo nunca experimentado antes. Eu sabia que era ela o motivo daquilo ser tão bom. E não me arrependia por esperar para experimentar dos lábios dela. Minha língua explorou toda a sua boca e só nos separamos quando ficamos sem ar. Eu ainda permanecia com as mãos na cintura dela. Eu a olhei. Os verdes olhos dela brilhavam.

- Foi bom? – me vi perguntando.

- O que? – ela parecia atordoada.

- O beijo, foi bom? – queria saber se para ela tinha sido tão bom quanto foi para mim.

- Por que você quer saber isso? – ela se desvencilhou dos meus braços caminhando um pouco a frente.

- Bem, foi à primeira vez que eu beijei uma garota. Não sei se eu sei fazer isso...

- Você só pode estar brincando! – ela se virou me olhando incrédula.

- Não é brincadeira...

- Com tanta mulher a sua volta te dando bola, você nunca beijou nenhuma?

- Nunca tive vontade até agora...- a olhei malicioso e fiquei satisfeito ao vê-la ficar vermelha. – Foi melhor que os beijos do Gaara?

- Isso é ridículo Sasuke, eu não vou responder...

- Bem se você tem dúvidas, talvez possamos tentar de novo para você ter certeza – respondi me aproximando. Ela correu para o outro lado da clareira que estávamos.

- Foi melhor...agora vamos. Já perdemos tempo demais com besteiras aqui. – Ela queria parecer fria e indiferente, mas eu notei como a sua voz tremia. Ela estava abalada. Não demoraria muito para eu demovê-la dessa idéia ridícula de casar com o Gaara e casar comigo.

**Fim do Sasuke POV.**

**N/A:** Mais um capítulo e até que não demorou tanto! rs! Continuem comentando e isso me anima a postar mais rápido (chantagista)!

Um grande beijo para todos que leram o capítulo anterior!

Jaque


	9. Capítulo IX Missão Parte 2

**Procurando uma Sra. Uchiha.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não é meu, mas eu vou roubar o Sasuke...

**Personagens Principais:** Sasuke e Sakura (novidade...)

**Resumo:** Sasuke havia acabado com todos os seus objetivos de vingança. O que faria agora da vida? Lembrando-se de sua primeira conversa no time 7 com Kakashi lembrou-se do seu segundo objetivo. Era hora de começar a procurar uma esposa. Mas quem seria digna do alto padrão Uchiha? E se a pessoa escolhida não estivesse mais ao seu alcance? Ele faria estar! Uchiha Sasuke nunca desiste.

**Capítulo IX – Missão Parte. 2**

**Sasuke POV**

- E então... – falei depois que paramos no nosso segundo dia de viagem. Desde o beijo no dia anterior não trocamos nenhuma palavra. Quando paramos para passar a noite ela não me dirigiu a palavra e montou sua barraca o mais longe de mim possível. Ela sequer perguntou quem ficaria de ronda. Falha grave para quem lidera uma missão. Um parceiro de equipe sempre rende o outro, mas acho que ela preferia ser atacada no meio da noite que me pedir algo. Mesmo assim não dormi a noite e fiquei de ronda. Não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com ela. E agora estou acordado feito zumbi. Efeito da noite não dormida. É tão surreal tantas horas sem escutar a voz da Sakura! Confesso que começo a sentir falta do falatório irritante.

Ela não me respondeu...insisti.

- Você quer que eu termine de contar o que eu fiz nos últimos 6 anos?

Ela somente deu de ombros, mas permaneceu andando.

- Talvez pudéssemos parar para montar acampamento já. Já está escurecendo e amanhã cedo podemos chegar a Vila da Neve...

- Cansadinho, Uchiha?

Bem, não era isso que eu queria que ela falasse. Mas foi bom ouvir a voz dela de novo.

- Bem, alguém ficou de ronda a noite, e obviamente não foi você...

- Não pedi que ficasse de ronda! – ela resmungou irritada.

- Alguém tinha que ficar...- dei de ombros – Vamos ficar?

- Que seja...- ela jogou a bolsa no chão começando a procurar gravetos para a fogueira.

- Quer ouvir o resto da história ou não? – falei irritado com a falta de resposta dela.

- Se você quer tanto contar...

Ignorei o tom irônico dela e comecei a falar. Não sei porque mais eu queria que ela soubesse um pouco dos últimos anos.

- Depois que matei Orochimaru, montei minha própria equipe com alguma das pessoas que conheci durante o tempo que fiquei lá..

- Uma nova equipe? – ela parecia ultrajada e enciumada.

- Sim...não podia ir atrás de Itachi sozinho.

- Podia chamar a sua antiga equipe que tal? Aquela que sempre te apoiou, que sempre disse que apoiaria você em tudo Sasuke! E apoiaríamos!

- Vocês não serviam, Sakura....

- Como assim não servíamos? Ah esqueci...éramos fracos demais para você não é? Somos tão fracos, que Naruto se tornou Hokage e eu ultrapassei a antiga Hokage...

- Não é por isso...esquece Sakura, não quero explicar isso – era incrível como era distorcia tudo! Eu não podia levá-los porque eu queria mantê-los longe daquela vingança. De certa forma já tinha dito isso no dia anterior, mas ela parecia não entender se não fosse com todas as letras. Dane-se, não vou explicar. Ela que ache o que quiser.

- Continuando – segui o assunto mesmo vendo que ela virou de costas para mim – Foi assim que optei por Suigetsu, Juugo...e Karin...

- Uma mulher!? – agora ela parecia enfurecida. Sorri de lado. Como imaginava ela não era indiferente a mim como queria parecer.

- Escolhi minha equipe pelo que eles podiam me oferecer – e antes que ela pudesse acrescentar algo, falei sabendo que iria constrangê-la a calar a boca – e antes que você fale, Karin não tinha seus "encantos femininos" para me oferecer, apesar de ter tentado. Afinal como já disse a você eu sequer havia beijado uma garota antes de você quanto mais qualquer outra coisa – adorei o rubor que apareceu em seu rosto. Ela ficava linda corada. – Karin tinha uma boa percepção de chakra que me facilitou encontrar Itachi...

- Quando o encontrei, não foi como imaginei. Itachi estava mais fraco que da última vez que o vi em Konoha. Creio que eu matá-lo foi mais um acidente. E ele parecia querer que eu o matasse. Depois de sua morte recebi um convite para entrar na Akatsuki, onde descobri que o bobo Tobi era na realidade Uchiha Madara o ancestral mais antigo do meu clã. Mas você o conhece bem, não é Sakura? Foi você que o derrotou...

- Hai...Só não sabia que era seu parente, só lutei com ele como lutaria com qualquer adversário de Konoha – ela disse firmemente, com um brilho de determinação nos olhos.

- Até a mim Sakura? – disse me aproximando dela, que recuou.

- Você não atacou Konoha, Sasuke...se envolveu com tudo que tinha de mais ruim, mas não fez nada que afetasse as pessoas a sua volta ou a vila.

- Talvez tenha sido por não ter a oportunidade para tal...

- O que? – ela gritou, esquecendo-se no momento da proximidade de nossos corpos.

- Uchiha Madara contou a verdadeira história do porque Itachi matou todo meu clã. Foi tudo por ordem do Conselho de Anciões de Konoha. Ele teve que fazer uma escolha. O clã Uchiha se sentia marginalizado por Konoha e preparava um golpe para alcançar o poder. Itachi optou por matar todo o clã para evitar uma guerra em Konoha. Ele se tornou vilão e me manteve vivo cultivando meu ódio, para que um dia eu o matasse e assim virasse herói em Konoha.

- Eu sinto muito, Sasuke... – ela falou passando a mão pelo meu rosto. Ela estava com pena. E eu não queria a pena dela.

- Ainda não acabei – tirei a mão dela do meu rosto, mas me mantive perto dela – Assim me juntei a Akatsuki, ajudei a capturar bijus, apesar de não os matar. E quando eles invadiram Konoha eu sabia de tudo. E planejava entrar na vila em meio a Guerra para matar eu mesmo todos aqueles que destruíram a vida de meu irmão. Infelizmente Pein, acabou com eles antes de mim. Ainda tem pena de mim, Sakura?

Ela não respondeu. Apenas abaixou a cabeça um pouco confusa.

- Se eu atacasse Konoha ainda assim ficaria ao meu lado Sakura?

- Eu...eu...entendo as suas razões...- ela falou gaguejando um pouco.

- Mas ficaria ao meu lado Sakura? Trairia seus ensinamentos, correria o risco de ser uma ninja renegada para me apoiar??

Ela pareceu meditar um pouco e eu estava apreensivo. A resposta dela por mais que eu tentasse negar me importava demais.

- Hai..- ela disse por fim – eu aprendi também com o Naruto que um bom ninja deve seguir o que considera certo e não apenas o que as regras dizem.

Não resisti. Tudo nela me atraia e não só a beleza. O jeito forte e determinado, a alma, o coração bondoso. Quando dei por mim, já estava a beijando novamente. E então percebi que cometi um erro porque não sabia se eu conseguiria parar.

Ela tentou me afastar no começo, tentando lembrar a si mesmo que ela tinha um noivo. Eu estava nem aí para aquele Gaara. No que me diz respeito ele nunca mais colocaria as mãos em cima da minha garota.

Aos poucos ela cedeu. E eu a peguei no colo deitando-a no chão. Eu perdi o controle. Estava em cima dela, a beijando alucinadamente. Desci para seu pescoço beijando-o e mordendo. O cheiro dela me embriagava, me enlouquecia. E ela gemia e gritava meu nome..."Sasuke-kun". Minha mão subia pelas suas pernas, enquanto ela tentava arrancar a minha camisa.

**Fim do Sasuke POV**

**Sakura POV**

Eu não sei bem porque eu disse que o apoiaria. Mas eu sabia que era verdade. Por mais que eu negasse Sasuke era meu amigo. E a amizade é um dos elos mais importantes que existem. Então, vendo que o porque da vingança dele eu o ajudaria. Mesmo que fosse expulsa da Vila por isso.

Foi então que sem que eu esperasse, ele estava me beijando. Kuso. Era por isso que eu vinha mantendo a distância, não falava com ele. Foi errado o beijo do outro dia. Eu não podia fazer isso, eu amava o Gaara. Tudo o que o Sasuke e eu tínhamos era uma maldita atração. Pelo menos era o que eu precisava acreditar para não sofrer de novo. Tentei me afastar dele, mas ele não deixou. Me prendeu fortemente naqueles braços que me enlouqueciam. Percebi que estava perdendo a força física e mental. Eu não conseguia lutar com o inevitável.

Ele me deitou no chão. Ele distribuía beijos por todo o meu rosto e terminava em meus lábios me deixando louca. Ele desceu até o meu pescoço continuando a tortura enquanto sentia suas mãos em minhas pernas. Eu já não pensava em mais nada. Só queria ele. Ia ser minha primeira vez ali em meio à floresta junto dele. Eu seria a primeira mulher dele e ele meu primeiro homem. Como se isso tivesse predestinado a acontecer desde que nos conhecemos. Afoitamente tentei tirar a camisa dele. Foi quando subitamente ele parou saindo de cima de mim, passando a mão nos cabelos bagunçando-o ainda mais. Eu estava ali no chão frustrada enquanto ele permanecia de costas para mim.

Eu sabia que era humilhação demais, mas eu tinha que falar. Talvez ele pensasse que eu não queria.

- Sasuke-kun...você não precisa parar.

Ele apertou as mãos fortemente, mas não voltou-se para mim.

- Eu não quero fazer isso com você Sakura. Gomen...- e saiu andando pela floresta.

Eu fiquei estática. Senti as lágrimas grossas e quentes escorrerem pelo meu rosto, embora quisesse evitá-las. Ele não me queria. Eu boba, mais uma vez deixei que Uchiha Sasuke cravasse uma kunai em meu peito. Ele não me amava. Provavelmente já tinha se arrependido de ter feito a proposta de casamento. Ele só queria brincar com a irritante e mais uma vez acabar com tudo a volta dela.

Entrei na minha barraca e fechei-a. Se ele quisesse fazer ronda era problema dele. Eu não precisava dele. Era a última vez que eu deixaria Uchiha Sasuke chegar perto de mim. Voltaria e me casaria com alguém que me amava de verdade e me respeitava.

**Fim do Sakura POV**

**N/A: Gente, me desculpem pela demora do capítulo. Eu ia postar antes, mas o meu computador está praticamente impossibilitado de se usar e desde então eu venho usando o notebook para todos os trabalhos. Só que a história está salva no computador e no meu pen drive. Eu vinha escrevendo e salvando no pen drive que está sempre no notebook e nem me toquei que não tinha salvo o arquivo na máquina. Aí minha irmã levou meu pen drive embora e não devolveu e eu quase surtei sem a história. Enfim, ele voltou agora!\o/**

**Qualquer coisa bizarra que eu tenha escrito a respeito do passado do Sasuke que não condiza com o que ocorreu no mangá, desconsiderem. Eu não tenho conseguido acompanhar os capítulos com frequencia e na intriga, então o meu conhecimento é muito nublado de spoilers. De qualquer forma, isso não é fundamental a história que se baseia no romance.**

**Obrigada por todas as reviews, e espero que gostem do capítulo e continuem comentando. Agora é que a história começa a esquentar!**

**Um grande beijo!**

**Jaque**


End file.
